


Under My Skin

by runningwithdinosaurs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (god help me), Dancing, Did I mention fluff?, Ficlet, Fluff, Frank Sinatra brings people together, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/pseuds/runningwithdinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed, loud, long and obnoxious. He threw Derek a pointed look. “Do you want to dance or not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on le tumblr: "Hello there! Are you still taking prompts? I have been wanting a fic where Derek and Stiles dance to “I’ve got you under my skin” by Frank Sinatra. If that’s alright with you?"
> 
> I've never written a songfic in all my years of ficcing, so... let's hope for the best, ok?

The song started and Derek’s eyes immediately found Stiles’s. “ _I’ve got you under my skin_ ,” Frank Sinatra crooned. “ _I’ve got you deep in the heart of me_.”

Lydia dragged her date, some high-powered lawyer from San Francisco, onto the dance floor. Scott smiled bashfully at Kira and then they were gone too. Stiles forced his eyes away from Derek, instead focusing on his dad and Mrs. McCall, who hadn’t left the dance floor in forty minutes, wedding conventions be damned. They swayed gently together amid the mass of bodies surrounding them, caught up in their own little world.

Stiles’s eyes watered. He was so happy for his dad. But also insanely jealous. Because he wanted that, damnit.

His gaze slid back to Derek of its own volition. “ _But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well—I’ve got you under my skin.”_

Derek raised an eyebrow, in question or challenge, Stiles would never know. But it was enough to get him bouncing from his chair and plopping into the seat next to the werewolf. “So, weddings, am I right?”

“Probably not. You rarely are,” Derek replied, leaning back and smirking at the younger man.

Stiles threw a hand over his heart. “Right here, man. This is the day that my heart shriveled up and died. _Derek Hale_ doesn’t think I’m right. That’s cute, considering how many times I’ve saved your ass.”

Derek snorted but didn’t say anything. Which, you know, didn’t exactly break character or anything.

“ _Use your mentality, wake up to reality. But each time that I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin. I’ve got you under my skin_.”

Stiles sighed, loud, long and obnoxious. He threw Derek a pointed look. “Do you want to dance or not?”

“Was that…small talk? The stuff about weddings?” Now Derek, the asshole, feigned shock. “I wasn’t aware Stilinskis in the wild were able to do anything but rant obsessively.”

“Ha. Ha. _Ha,”_ Stiles held out a hand. “Going once…”

“I don’t really dan—”

“Going twice…”

“Ok.” Derek winced. “But don’t laugh at me. I’ve never really done this.”

Stiles straightened up. “What, really. You will?”

“You asked. I said yes. Why so surprised?” Derek stood.

Stiles jerked up after him. “I’m not. Well, I am. It’s just… No one’s ever said yes before?” He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, trying to turn it into a joke.

“They were stupid.”

Stiles grinned and towed Derek out to the dance floor. They faced each other awkwardly for a moment, avoiding each other’s eyes, until Stiles gulped and placed his left hand gently on Derek’s waist. Derek smiled his smallest, sincerest smile and placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Praying his hand wasn’t too sweaty, Stiles clutched Derek’s other hand tightly.

“Lead on,” Derek murmured.

_I would sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, how it yells in my ear_

_Don’t you know, little fool, you never can win…_

Derek and Stiles melted into each other and the next thing Stiles knew, Derek’s head was on his shoulder. It figured that this thing between them—the _thing_ they’d danced around (Stiles snorted at his own bad pun) for years now—would come to a head at his dad’s wedding to his best friend’s mom. A new beginning for more than one scarred pair.

_Why not use your mentality_

_Step up, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop just before I begin…_

Stiles turned his head slightly and brushed a kiss across Derek’s temple. “The first dance of many, ok?”

He felt Derek’s smile against his shoulder.

The first of many.

_Cause I’ve got you under my skin_

_Yes, I’ve got you under my skin_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Visit me on [tumblr](http://runwiththisdinosaur.tumblr.com/). We shall squeal together.


End file.
